Thats so suite life!
by SoNWill-x
Summary: Maddie and Chelsea meet through Raven, the rest is history. FIRST EVER CHADDIE I believe...Chelsea from Thats so Raven and Maddie from The Suite life. Femslash. first fanfic, reviews please?
1. The start of something new

_Hey, little authors note...I know its a pretty random pairing but i'm excited it and I had to chuck in the whole "Raven and Eddie" thing since its soooo meant to be! anyway, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think xx_

Getting ready.

"Rae? Hurry up! Come on, we'll miss our flight!" Chelsea Daniels yelled up the stairs, whilst sharing an exasperated look with Mr Baxter, who was leaning up against the door, twirling his car keys impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" They heard Raven grumble as she attempted to drag an enormous suitcase down the stairs. Chelsea gaped.

"Rae! We're going to Boston for four days! Not four months! What the hell have you got in there?" She asked as Mr Baxter helped his daughter with her excessive luggage.

"Necessities Chels. I mean- oh thanks daddy."

"N-no p-problem Raven" Puffed Mr Baxter, Raven darted past him towards her best friend.

"I mean Chelsea, last time I was there I met London Tipton and Hannah Montana. The Hannah Montana Chels!"

"Yeah, I know- they fought over a dress that you'd designed and ended up ripping it- you went on about it for about two months solid!"

"Well, this time I've come prepared."

There was a thud as Ravens dad tumbled down the last few steps. The girls rushed to help him up.

He wheezed; "What I still don't understand girls, is how you guys managed to con me and Chelsea's into paying for you pair to stay in the Tipton hotel!"

Raven grinned, she'd listened to her father go on like this ever since the trip was booked.

"Because you love us daddy."

"Hmm." He smirked "You'll be the death of me Raven Baxter"

"Not for a long time yet dad."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later, the girls sat quietly in the backseat of Victor Baxter's car, each happily daydreaming about what the next four days had in store for them.

Mr Baxter hummed cheerfully;

_A kid-free house for the weekend! It's real good luck that Corey's decided to stay at a friends house, I can have all my poker buddies over!_

"You know" Ravens voice interrupted his thoughts; "It's a shame Eddie couldn't come this weekend."

"Mmm." Chelsea agreed "but he couldn't really miss that convention could he?"

"What convention is that then?" Asked Mr Baxter, secretly very glad that his daughters boyfriend couldn't accompany them on their trip.

"This convention for talented budding musicians in Ohio" Raven explained, her eyes glazing over as she thought of him- who'd have thought that her old buddy Eddie would turn out to be the love of her life? She smiled. Chelsea noticed and sighed quietly to herself, sometimes it was hard to see her best friends all loved up while she had nobody. Raven noticed this and reached out her hand to touch Chelsea's.

"Hey, who knows Chels- maybe you'll meet somebody out in Boston!" Chelsea brightened.

"Yeah" Smiled Victor, looking at the redhead via the mirror above him.

"I've heard that Boston has a very high lesbian population Chelsea!"

"Dad!" Raven practically choked on her own saliva. She was slowly getting used to the fact her best friend was gay- but hearing her own father come out with something like that was just too much for her to take.

Chelsea said nothing, just continued to smile, maybe this trip would be the start of something new.


	2. London Tipton, good friend?

_Okay, a little note from me now...forgot to mention- thoughts in italics ;) Also, I know London acts a little out of character in this chapter but this is how I imagine she'd be if she really existed. comments would be good as well!_

Boston; before they arrive.

Maddie was bored out of her mind. She'd had about six customers since she began her shift that morning and it was now well into the afternoon, it just proved that Zack and Cody were her best customers- since they'd been sent away to a summer camp her profits had decreased dramatically. She'd had nobody to talk to all day, as Carrie and Moesby were off on their little romantic getaway and Esteban was busy training- they'd hardly seen anything of him since he'd quit the Tipton and decided to train as a cop. She sighed and flopped onto the counter, it didn't help either that it was so humid this time of year, despite having lived in Boston her entire life, the humidity still almost killed her.

She was just beginning to melt when she heard a familiar voice trill through the hotel lobby.

"Maddie Fitzpatrick you lazy little hoebag. Am I paying you to lie around"  
London Tiptons choice of words had attracted the attention of quite a few of the hotels guests, but Maddie knew that her best friend was kidding. London arrived at the candy counter and placed a large bag containing her miniscule pooch Yvanna on top of it, dangerously near to Madeleine's head...despite the fact it broke practically every one of the hotels health and safety regulations.

"Actually, Lond...you're not paying me at all...Moesby is." Maddie groaned without moving.

London tutted "And who pays Moesby?"

"Your dad." London paused for a second and then, realising that Maddie was right- that London didn't pay her wages, changed the conversation.

"Why are you so floopy? I thought you'd be all hyper and bouncy 'cos your friend Robin's coming tomorrow"  
Maddie raised her head off the candy counter and looked at London, she was amazed that London actually remembered about Raven and her friend coming all the way from...wherever the hell she lived...usually, the heiress tended to be a bit self involved, to say the least.

"Maddie!" London interrupted her musings by waving her hands in front of her face."Whats wrong? I mean really. You've like this for weeks now! Just tell me what's bothering you!" The blonde stood up properly and sighed.

"I don't know London, I guess it's just a mixture of...everything...i'm excited about seeing Raven but...oh I just don't know." she finished lamely and flopped back to the counter. London was quiet for a split second, she really had been woried about her friend recently; things just hadn't been right since she'd broken up with her boyfriend Tod, and as her official best friend London felt it was her duty to do something to cheer her up a bit

"Hey...Mads, i've just had an idea!" Maddie was scared by the sudden twinkle in London's eye "When Robin comes here tomorrow, why don't you bring her down the the club"  
Maddie was shocked.

"The club? You mean your club? Are you serious?!"

"Of course, I'll get you free entry and everything!"

"Wow!, London...I...you're amazing! Robi- I mean Raven and Chelsea will be so thrilled"  
The Tipton's club had only been open for a few weeks but was already one of the hottest nightspots in the whole of Boston. On her pittance of a salary, Maddie could only dream of getting inside and now London was offering her free entry! She was full of life all of a sudden and as if to prove this, she stood back up for the second time in five minutes.

"Have I got a smile outta you? Yay me!" London applauded herself upon noticing Maddie's now happy face. "Okay, so i've got to go now but in case I don't see you...be outside at about nine thirty okay? Call my cell and i'll get Kev to let you in."

And with that, she scooped up the bag holding her dog hostage and flounced off towards the elevators in a flurry of bangles and glitter.

Maddie watched her leave, shaking her head in confusion.

_She's a strange one, that Tipton, you'd think she was just some dumbass little princess...then she turns out to be the only one that figures out something's wrong. Something is wrong. It's been wrong for a while._

Just as she had everytime previously, Maddie suddenly found herself something, anything, to do to shut out that little niggly voice lodged in the back of her head. Try as she might, it just wouldn't go away.

"Roll on tomorrow...it can't suck anymore then today did!" She proclaimed through gritted teeth, as she rearranged the candy bars for what seemed like the millionth time that day.


	3. Love at first near fatal car accident?

"Helloooo Boston!" hollered Raven with a smile that almost fell off her face, it was so wide.

"Shh Rae!" Chelsea remonstrated, aware they were attracting attention from passers by.

Raven turned to her best friend, her dark hair falling dramatically into her face as she did so;  
"Don't shush me girl, i'm just getting started." She tipped her head back and opened her mouth, as if about to scream to the heavens. Then she stopped herself and winked at Chelsea.

"I'm just kiddin' Chels. I know you've got a thing about me bein' loud"  
"It's not that" the redhead explained "it's just hard to read this map when you're acting like a banshee!" to punctuate her point, Raven had the small piece of paper waved in her face.  
"What do you need a map for?"  
Chelsea was confused, usually she was the dumb one who asked obvious questions.

"To...er...find the Tipton hotel, y'know that place we're staying for the next four days"  
Raven tutted and swung one of her suitcases in the direction of her friends face, the shot was neatly ducked.  
"we don't need a map honey, the Tipton's right there!" Raven pointed at a building behind Chelsea's head.

"Look there's Maddie outside! Hey Mads!" She waved with some difficulty considering her bulky luggage and dashed off across the street straight out into heavy traffic. Chelsea turned around, still wondering why Raven hadn't imparted the information that the Tipton was right next to them five minutes ago when they first arrived on the street.

Having turned, she got her first real look at the hotel that was to become home for the next few days. It was magnificent, stretched upwards as far as she could squint and had an impressive green and gold canopy decorating the entrance. She was suddenly as excited as Raven and copied her friends trick of dashing out into the busy road.

It was amid car horns tooting and cab drivers screaming obscenities that she saw Madeleine Fitzpatrick. The girl, oh what a girl she was, was around 5"6 with a body to die for casually displayed in a blue blouse, sleeves pushed up above her elbows and a tartan mini that showed off her tanned, toned legs to perfection. The outfit was teamed with ugg boots and, though unusual, was absolutely stunning. Chelsea dragged her eyes away from the other girls slender curves and focused on her face, as she crossed the road the face became clearer and clearer- the details focussing themselves, two almond shaped bambi brown eyes complemented by perfectly plucked and shaped eyebrows, a cute button nose that almost made her ashamed of her "Roman effort" as she liked to refer to her own less-then-small nose, Maddie's cheekbones were one of the many highlights of her face as were her perfect ears, weird as it seemed, Chelsea had a real thing about ears. The girls entire face was framed with thick, straight blonde hair and a little fringe that fell across one eye.

By this time, Chelsea had reached the pavement on the other side and was timidly approaching Raven who was deep in conversation with her Candy counter girl friend, Chelsea was shy in the presence of this blonde goddess. Maddie looked up as Chelsea tapped Raven on the shoulder and the girls eyes met. Suddenly, there was nobody else in the world but the these two strangers, a tiny, tickley little butterfly of feeling flutted its way down inside Chelsea's stomach, making her feel as warm inside as if she had just drank a hot cup of coffee.

"Hi" The blonde smiled at what was obviously Raven's friend. For some reason, Maddie couldn't take her eyes of this other girl there was just something about her that had her entranced. As their eyes locked together, Maddie had had the strangest feeling, like a "whumph!" that had hit straight in the stomach and winded her.

"Hi" She was answered by a soft, sweet voice belonging to Chelsea. _Her voice is just like her!_ Madeleine acknowledged.

Raven, at this point had noticed her friend standing there and turned to bring her into the conversation and make introductions.  
"Okay Maddie, this is my best friend Chelsea Daniels. Chelsea this is my Boston Gal Maddie Fitzpatrick." Raven beamed.Chelsea broke the eye contact after what had seemed like eternity but was more like twelve seconds, she didn't want Maddie to think she was being stared at.  
"Hey Chelsea" Maddie started with the niceties "great boobs!"  
there was a stunned silence following this statement, even the randomers on the street felt embarrased for the girls.

"Err...boots. Boots, not boobs. Boots. Chelsea, you're wearing nice boots." Maddie tried to correct herself, blushing to the roots which only made her look more attractive in an endearing way, thought Chelsea becoming more embarrased herself for thinking such things. Raven looked from girl to girl and assessed the situation perfectly, it was obvious that Chelsea was attracted to Maddie, blondes were her type after all, and Maddie...well it was hard to tell really, she'd thought the counter girl was into guys but from the way she was acting...suddenly to break the tension, she burst out into peals of fake but loud laughter, after a few seconds both Maddie and Chelsea joined in, glad of having something to do other then blush.

"Hello Maddie's friends" A spanish accented bellboy suddenly interrupted them, taking the visiting girls' bags and loading them onto his shiny brass trolley. "I hope you'll have a very pleasant stay at the Tipton"

"Well I hope so too" Raven smiled back at him, he was a fine thing, she decided, if she wasn't 100 in love with her Eddie, she may well have made a move on that guy.

"That was Pedro, we used to have this guy named Esteban working here but he's moved on to better things. I miss having him around." Maddie explained as she led the other girls inside, revealling a classy foyer, Chelsea, the Tipton virgin, was impressed. "He's still a good friend of mine"

_Just how good?_ Chelsea wondered, it was a farfetched idea to think that somebody as gorgeous as Maddie could possibly be into her. But then, what she'd felt as their eyes met seemed to be so strong that she was almost sure Maddie must have felt it...maybe? She hated to admit it, but the "boobs" comment had really got her hopes up, perhaps the fact Maddie had said it meant that she'd glanced at the redheads breasts? Maybe she did like girls? All Chelsea knew was, she'd just fallen for this girl and what she wanted more then anything right now was to have her feel the same way.


	4. Realisation

Later on. 

"...How wonderful life is, now you're in the world" Chelsea crooned softly to herself as she unpacked her bag, hanging up the neatly folded garments in the suites spacious wardrobe.

"Is that singing I hear?" Raven called out from the bathroom, where she was currently straightening her hair.

"It might be" A coy grin appeared on the redheads face, both herself and Raven knew that she only sung when she was happy. Really happy, like i've-just-met-a-gorgeous-blonde happy. Which she was now.

"Well stop with the happy and make with the getting ready girl! you're not gonna get laid if you go out wearing just a bathrobe! Actually, strike that...you probably would...but get dressed anyway!"

"But Rae, i'm unpacking!"

She knew her argument was weak but she didn't want to give the impression she was too eager, she didn't want Raven to think that Maddie was going to get pounced on.

An unimpressed raspberry blew through from the ajoining bathroom.

"Unpack later, or not at all...just get your ass into that dress before I come in there and do it for you." Raven suddenly appeared at the open door, straighteners in hand and leant against the wall watching her friend.

"Don't let Eddie catch you talking like that Rae, he might get jealous"

"Or horny"

Ravens last remark earned a wrinkled nose from Chelsea, still uncomfortable with the idea of her two best friends doing anything sexual with each other.

"I'm sorry girl" Raven came fully into the room, practically ready to leave; hair and makeup done to perfection and an outfit set to make any number of jaws drop. "I'm just so excited about this you and Maddie thing!"

A blush crept up on the redhead and she looked down at the carpet so Raven wouldn't see.

"T-there is no me and Maddie thing." It came out as a stutter.

Raven emitted a cackle and walked further into the room.

"No, of course there isn't" She imitated Maddie's earlier mistake "Really nice boobs. Uhh, I mean boots. Hell girl she wasn't even lookin' at yo' boots. She's definately a breast girl! And i'm not talkin' KFC"

Chelsea had had enough of the innuendos and decided to put on her outfit, hoping that it would shut her best friend up.

"Hey Rae, what size is this?" She asked as she struggled to do the zip up.

"It's your size honey, c'mere i'll do it"

Between them they managed to do up the tiny black dress, a Raven Baxter original. The designer stepped back to admire her handiwork; the dress clung to every curve and accented Chelsea's fine chest and tiny waist, the hem grazed her mid thigh, causing her to tug at it self-consciously. Raven batted her hand away impatiently, declaring that her friend looked perfect.

"Now, my love, it's time for you to let me do your hair. Sit down."

Chelsea smiled as she sat on the end of Raven's bed, doing each others hair was an activity that they'd shared together for years, cramming as many hairslides and clips as was possible in their respective tresses as little girls, right through to experimenting with different styles, hoping to look their best for dates. She missed things like that.

Twenty minutes later there was a light tap on the door, the clock on the wall showed that it was 7:30, the time Maddie had agreed to meet them in their suite, ready to go for a meal before hitting La Tipton.

Raven jumped up like a hyperactive springer spaniel and bounded over to let the other girl in.

Maddie felt ridiculously nervous as she waited outside, she hadn't even felt this bad before performing onstage in her short-lived band, even when they had London as their lead singer.

_What the hell is wrong with you_? She raged inwardly _Get it together Fitzpatrick, i'm sick of this already_.

The wooden door suddenly swung open, revealling Raven and her mile-wide smile;

"Maddie!" they embraced as was their usual greeting "Come on in kid, i'm just waiting for Chels to finish up in the bathroom then we're all set, okay?"

Maddie nodded, still feeling shy as she walked into the room and sat down on one of the armchairs in the corner.

"Rae? Is that- oh, hi!" Chelsea walked out of the bathroom almost the second Maddie's backside touched the chair material.

If a pin had been dropped at that moment, it would have echoed.

Both girls stood stock still, staring at each other, taking in every detail.

_Shit, you're staring! Don't stare!_ Madeleine blinked and deftly moved her head away to watch the carpet instead.

Chelsea noticed, she blushed.

"Okay ladies, ready to roll?" Raven broke the tension.

"Yeah!"

"Sure, lets go!"

Maddie and Chelsea replied a little too brightly for her liking, it was false.

"Actually Chels, would you mind running down to the lobby for a sec? I need to talk to Maddie. Alone."

Chelsea grimaced, but nodded. Raven was so transparent it was embarrassing.

Maddie watched the redhead leave the suite, what the hell was Raven going to talk to her about? She suddenly became very aware that she was still watching Chelsea. For the second time in two minutes she found herself looking at the carpet.

Raven waited until she was sure that Chelsea had left the suite. She walked over to Maddie, whose brown eyes were wide with anticipation of the talk to come, taking the other girls hand, Raven led her to sit on the end of Chelsea's bed. They sat so they were able to see each other.

"Maddie, darlin'." Raven began "I know."

Maddie paled, then flushed, then frowned in apparant confusion.

"Y-you know what Rave?"

Raven smiled knowingly

"You're lucky. It took me forever to find my blush."

"your blush?" Maddie was intrigued inspite of herself.

"That person who makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, that person you never want to turn away from no matter how much you're blushing. You know, your blush."

"Well, in case ya haven't noticed, I _do_ turn away. I've only met the girl twice and-" She trailed off, looking shocked.

Raven simply smiled.

"I knew it. You're hot for my Chels." It was a phrase that sounded as though it should have been shouted from the roftops, but she delivered it with such a tenderness that Maddie could feel herself welling up.

it was as though hearing somebody else say to her what she had been denying to herself for so long. Not that she was into Chelsea, she _was_ of course that was obvious from the start, but that she was into girls in general. In a way it was a relief, a terrifying prospect though none the less. She was a catholic for gods sake! What would her parents think? The memory of perfect porcelain skin flooded her mind and she suddenly didn't care about what her parents, or younger brother for that matter, thought of her. She'd cross that bridge when she came to it. Right now, she had some fun to be getting on with.

"I am." Her response was calm.

"Welllll...she's hot for you too girl!" Raven's eyes sparkled at the prospect of matchmaking.

Maddie grinned like a Cheshire cat. Everything suddenly felt like it was going to be okay.

Without saying another word, Raven dragged her down to the lobby.

Her china doll siren was waiting for them after all.


End file.
